


Sobering

by Ametistina



Category: Law & Order
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-30
Updated: 2008-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-13 13:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ametistina/pseuds/Ametistina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The next morning, Lupo wakes up completely, agonizingly sober.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sobering

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Lupo's backstory as relayed in 18.8, "Illegal." Written for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/lawandorder100/profile)[**lawandorder100**](http://community.livejournal.com/lawandorder100/) Landmarks challenge

The next morning, Lupo wakes up completely, agonizingly sober.

Not like yesterday, with his head pounding and mouth tasting of gin. Thankfully, what’s-her-name had already left. He’d hustled to get to work, still buzzing from residual alcohol and the lingering satisfaction of getting laid.

An hour later he was nodding off, so Diego went to get him coffee.

Now he’s wondering how he can pay respects to Diego’s family while seeing his own disgust mirrored in their eyes.

His partner’s killer is still at large. And the gunshots hadn’t even woken him up.


End file.
